


Searching for The Truth

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Drabbles [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mick Feels, POV Mick Rory, Spoilers for Episode s03e08: The Chicago Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Mick needs to know if his visions are real.





	

Mick glared at the empty rum bottles on the table — getting mind numbingly drunk wasn’t working anymore. The visions of Leonard were becoming more frequent and it made Mick wonder if his husband was truly dead. When the Oculus blew up, they all assumed that Leonard was gone — a hero who had risked his life to save everyone on the Waverider.

Now Mick wasn’t so sure. There were times that he thought that Leonard was just a figment of his imagination but that was before Leonard began to tell Mick things that hadn’t happened yet. It was confirmation that Mick needed; he had to go back to Vanishing Point to see if Leonard was truly dead. All Mick had to do was convince Sara to go back so they can search for his husband’s body.

Although it was a long shot, Mick had to know if he had marooned Leonard to a fate worse than death. Mick would prove to himself that he wasn’t crazy — that the visions of Leonard were real. He would find Leonard even if it meant mutiny.


End file.
